


The New You

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cruelty, Degradation, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Knotting, Misuse of Summons, Other, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Winter gets Weiss back from the Red Veil Club, and she takes her sweet time milking out every last drop of entertainment from her. It also just so happens that her Semblance allows her to summon some assistance to really drive the point home.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	The New You

**Author's Note:**

> Much like with the Red Veil story, the tags are there for a reason.

Winter had had a long day. So many meetings about so many irrelevant things because people were idiots. She let out a slow breath through her teeth as she made her way to her own quarters, flashing her keycard and stepping in to close her eyes and lean against the inside of the door.

Well, it was over for the moment, and she had time to unwind. And much like she had hoped and expected, the Red Veil Bridge Club had quickly gotten bored of their toy, which Winter had managed to snatch into her possession with only minimal bribery. She smiled and stretched, walking into the corner of the room where she kept a thigh-height cage covered in a white cloth.

She could have taken a shower or eat a late lunch, but she couldn't wait, so she pulled the cover off the cage with no hesitation. Inside it was her perfect toy, folded up and tucked away like any other plaything would be. The cage had been custom-built with this particular pet in mind, and that meant that not an inch of space was wasted. With Weiss fully curled up on her knees, the bars of the cage pressed against her from all sides, keeping her tight against the stone floor. She wore the attire which had over time become more or less permanent, starting with the metal collar welded around her neck. Around her head was strapped a pair of heavy earmuffs, a ballgag and a thick blindfold to keep her dead to the world, and her arms were trapped behind her back in a snug leather box tie to make sure that she didn't have any undue freedoms. For the same reason, wide bands held her thighs to her shins. It's not like she needed her limbs for anything, either, so it just made sense to keep them useless.

To make her feel at home, Winter had added a few minor touches in the form of short chains, one pulling her collar to the floor, one attaching her arms to the top of the cage and two on the sides to keep her knees spread. The end result was a perfect, subservient locked-in toy who was ready for use 24 hours a day.

Winter smiled as she watched Weiss occasionally shiver in place. She was slowly drooling through the gag, making a mess on the floor, and Winter's smile grew as she saw a similar splatter between her legs. Choosing to take her orgasm privileges away from her had been the best choice Winter could remember making, as the constant denial and deprivation had left her pathetically aroused. Winter's conditioning meant that her pussy was the most inviting sight, always wet and throbbing, silently beckoning Winter to tease it just a bit more. To wring out a few more drops of unwilling arousal, just one more agonized clench.

Winter sighed and ran her finger on one of the bars. Weiss hadn't reacted to having the cover removed, so she was probably sleeping, poor thing. No matter.

Waking her up was Winter's favorite thing.

She clicked a few locks open, disentangling Weiss from the bars and lifting the top of the cage off before she grasped Weiss by her collar and wrenched her up. The sudden motion made Weiss jerk in panic as Winter spun her around and slammed her against the wall next to her, dazing her in her stupor. Her skin was cold from sleeping on the hard floor, but that would change soon enough. 

"Wake up," Winter growled and reached for the earmuffs, forcefully yanking at the latches holding them on until she could tear them off. She left the blindfold on, as while she had had the earmuffs off often, Winter hadn't deemed her sight to be useful for many months, and she had no interest in changing that now. Weiss coughed and choked as Winter held her by the throat, her bound limbs flailing uselessly until Winter leaned forward with her knee between Weiss's legs, letting her put some weight on it. The contact made Weiss twitch, the motion turning to a slow grind which left a damp spot on Winter's knee.

Winter smiled, relishing in the visible desperation. "Look at yourself. Conscious for two seconds and already your reflex is to blindly rut at whatever you can reach." That made Weiss falter, a slight blush coming to her along with a wave of goosebumps. Winter sneered and brought her free hand back, slapping Weiss across the face and leaving a red handprint on her cheek. Weiss whimpered and stiffened, preparing for the backhand she knew was coming, but Winter held back. "And you wonder. And you fucking wonder why you have no privileges." Weiss slowly turned her head back forward, and Winter pushed her more firmly against the wall, making her breaths wheeze. "Why would you? You're just a sad, needy little bitch." It was hard for Winter to restrain herself when seeing Weiss like this, held up and whimpering, all but begging to be abused. Winter gave her just enough time to make her wonder where the second strike was before she gave Weiss's other cheek a harsh slap, sending her reeling.

With that, she let go of Weiss and let her fall down onto the floor, watching her get her bearings just long enough to be able to push her back down by stepping on the side of her head. Winter could've spent hours watching her writhe and tremble like a lost kitten in heat, but she had other plans for today. She ground her heel down to drive the point home, making Weiss groan. "Every day I come here, and every single time you manage to surprise me by just how depraved even a pathetic thing like you can get." She sneered and gave Weiss's head a shove with her boot, pushing her to her back. Weiss trembled, her nipples hard and demanding to be abused, legs spread open like she had been taught.

Winter licked her lips, feeling a powerful warmth in her as she watched Weiss shiver on the floor. Every pant, every cough, every throb and every drip was demanding another. Every one of her reactions was compelling Winter to draw out more, and by gods did Weiss react a lot. It was simply mesmerizing to play with Weiss and wind her up, tighter and tighter until something would give. Winter suppressed a shiver and called forth two glyphs under Weiss, sending out a sudden pulse which flipped her to her stomach with a squeak. Not letting her reorient herself, Winter knelt down on her and put her knee on the middle of Weiss's back, making it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm honestly disgusted to have to share genes with something like you." She reached for her scabbard and smacked it across Weiss's ass, drawing out a squeal and leaving her trembling. "Horny. Weak. Useless." She brought the scabbard down again a few times in quick succession. "Barely more than a sex toy." Weiss cried out under the barrage, and when she started squirming out of the way, Winter lowered herself down on top of Weiss, wrapping one arm around her neck and breathing heavily in her ear.

"Not cumming is the one thing you're good at, and even then you have to be forced and bound. Could you even imagine doing anything else? Being anything else?" Winter let out a breath as Weiss shivered under her weight, and she tilted Weiss's head to the side to gnaw on her ear. "You whinge and whine and whimper, but deep down we both know this is what you're meant to be. A depraved set of holes used for the entertainment of others." Weiss tried to make a sound, but Winter tightened her hold to choke the sound out into the most wonderfully pathetic whine. "And the best thing? You're going to be like this. Forever."

Weiss shook weakly, making only choked noises which Winter drank in greedily. "Did you think I was lying to you on the stage back at the club?" Winter laughed, dark amusement filling her, and she caressed Weiss's collar. It was heavy steel, clamped firmly around Weiss's neck, and its smooth surface was marred by one vertical weld seam. It was a message and a reminder, telling Weiss with her every heartbeat that she was property and nothing more. The way she had begged when Winter had fused it together had been the most delicious, so much so that Winter had just had to force that frantically babbling mouth between her legs to be useful. She had even saved the now-useless key as a memento. Maybe she could make a piercing out of that.

Winter couldn't help but clench at the memory, and she fisted Weiss's hair tighter, whispering in her ear. "Your sight, your hearing, your speech, your limbs, all useless and locked away. You don't need any of those to twitch and drip." Reminding Weiss of that always made her tremble, and it was difficult not to do it every time they played. Today was special, though, and Winter drove in the point by reaching between Weiss's legs and stroking her there, spreading the wetness around and making her buck her hips. "See?" Winter said and gave Weiss's pussy a light slap before drawing her hand up and smearing the dampness on Weiss's face, mixing it in with the saliva and making sure she could smell it with every breath. "All I do is torment and degrade you, and all that does is make your pussy quiver with excitement." She huffed and got on her knees, flipping Weiss around and looking down at her.

All that she saw was a simpering, shivering and needy slut, only getting hornier from the abuse. "And you like it," Winter said with disdain and spat on Weiss's face. Weiss flinched with a sob, and Winter smacked her on the cheek again, making the saliva smear on her cheek before spitting on her a second time, making sure it landed on her ballgag. "Enough."

She grabbed Weiss's ponytail and got up, dragging her across the floor by it. Weiss scrambled and cried out as Winter pulled her along before pushing her down. There were a few sockets set in the floor, and Winter put her boot on Weiss's collar to shove her on one, wriggling her around for a few moments before the mechanism clicked and locked the collar in place, forcing her head down against the floor. Winter ignored her distressed moans and coldly knelt down to undo the leg bindings. She had no intent on letting Weiss stretch, and one by one she manacled Weiss's legs on the floor too by her ankles and knees, leaving her pinned down with her ass held high, arms still locked down behind her back

Weiss tried to struggle, but that only made her pussy wiggle enticingly in the air. Winter was briefly distracted by the show, and she huffed and retrieved a squirt bottle and one of the tail plugs she used to condition Weiss. "And here I had held onto a ridiculous hope that there might be something to you. Maybe a loyal pet." She snorted and gave Weiss's ass a hard spank, making it wiggle even more before she started rolling the plug around her thighs, lubricating it. "Of course not. All there is in you is a pathetic need to serve and cum." She shoved the plug in, watching Weiss stiffen and choke before it slid into her snugly. Winter tugged the tail a few times and threw it over Weiss's back, revealing her throbbing pussy and giving it a disdainful glance. Might as well go all-in.

She took a napkin out of her pocket and put it over her nose before raising the squirt bottle, setting it on mist and spraying Weiss's presented ass with it. Weiss flinched in alarm as the liquid set on her skin, but the bindings held tight. She probably thought it was lube of some sort – as if she'd ever need that in her sorry state – but in reality it was an aphrodisiac solution Winter had been sitting on for a while. Even the diluted form heightened sensitivity quite substantially, so Winter couldn't help but smile as she saw the liquid form a gloss on Weiss's skin, adding to the existing wetness and slowly seeping into her. Winter made sure to get a good dose on the engorged and sensitive clit as well as her puffy lips which were beading with the liquid by the time she was done. She let it soak in for a moment, keeping the napkin on her face as she waited for the mist to settle. It might have been just her imagination, but it felt like Weiss was clenching harder than before.

Winter put the bottle aside with a smile and got up, taking a few steps to the side to take a body-length mirror off the wall. She had had this idea for a while now, so she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit giddy as she lowered it down next to Weiss sideways and then throwing the sheet on it which had earlier covered the cage. After making sure it wouldn't fall over, she crouched in front of Weiss, took on her best disgusted look and pulled off the blindfold, followed by the ballgag. Weiss scrunched her eyes shut and swallowed quickly, blinking painfully from going from a long stint of darkness to sudden, bright light with Winter looming over her. She had been trained well enough to not talk, and Winter let the silence drag on for a moment. Weiss only stared up at her fearfully with reddened eyes, a glob of saliva from earlier slowly dripping down her face until it joined her cheek on the damp spot on the floor.

"So," Winter started slowly, suppressing a grin as her voice made Weiss shrink back. "Would you like to cum?"

Weiss kept blinking, but her posture changed. She tried looking away, but the collar kept her cheek firmly against the floor, so eventually she just mumbled out a hesitant "Y—yes?" like she knew she was doing something wrong.

"Of course you do. Obsessed slut." Winter scoffed. "But since it's your birthday, I'll give you a chance."

Weiss frowned in confusion, probably trying to recount the passage of time, and Winter waved her hand dismissively.

"No, not your old one. I don't have any idea when that is supposed to be, and by the time I'm done with you, you certainly won't." Weiss's eyes widened a fraction and she pulled her shoulders slightly closer out of reflex which Winter noticed easily. "No, this is going to be the birthday for the _new_ you. The new you which has a place and a purpose, even if just as a cocksleeve."

Weiss started slowly shaking her head, too timidly for it to look much more than trembling to anyone but Winter. She spoke no words, knowing better, but on her lips was the word "no," over and over again. Winter continued gleefully, raising her hand and calling forth a summon glyph behind Weiss. Weiss started shaking her head faster as Winter completed the summon, materializing an echo of a Beowolf. It was just hardened Aura molded to an imprint, and Winter had taken the liberty of doing a not-so-small anatomical alteration to it. She grinned and stood up, casting the cloth off the mirror and stepping away to give Weiss a clear look of herself.

"N—no... no!" Weiss managed to choke out, eyes going wide as she saw herself in the mirror, spread and presented in front of the summon. What drew her attention probably wasn't her vulnerable position, but the thick protrusion between the summon's legs which was pointing directly towards her bare pussy. Winter had made it as big as she had dared, ending it with a bulging knot at the base just because she could. Weiss squeaked and tried to get away out of reflex, but the bindings made sure that all that did was shake her spread legs right in front of it, head held down and forced to see herself in the mirror.

Winter took in every detail of Weiss's expression, every last panicked breath and twitch, trying to figure out which one of them was caused by her seeing the knot. "What?" she said derisively and made her hand into a fist, making the summon move. She had to guide it manually as it was only an empty shell of Aura with nothing in it, but she enjoyed the feeling of intimacy that came from that. The summon stepped forward and Weiss squealed, legs trying to clamp together against the bindings. "You said you wanted to cum. Here's your chance." She made the summon lean forward, the tip of its cock brushing against Weiss's sensitive folds, making her take a panicked gasp.

"N—no please no, I can't, I..." Weiss whimpered, and Winter made the summon move forwards to loom over Weiss, its cock resting between Weiss's lips. The knot was bigger than anything she had made Weiss take before, but Winter was sure that it'd fit in just fine with the right encouragement.

"Can't what?" Winter asked and made the summon place its hand over Weiss's head, making her yelp as the pressure increased. "Cum?" Winter grinned and leaned over, catching one of Weiss's panicked eyes between the summon's ethereal fingers. "Oh, say yes. Please say yes. You've been here for barely a month and you're losing your mind. Imagine after a year." She closed her eyes and took a savoring breath, imagining how delectably _ruined_ that would leave her. "Make my year."

She made the summon grind against Weiss harder, sliding its length over Weiss's folds and spreading them with the knot. Weiss trembled, unable to answer as she was conflicted between her instincts and the intense heat that by now was starting to throb on her pussy.

"Well? I didn't hear anything."

Weiss shook her head, whimpering out a "no," her legs shaking.

"Speak, slut," Winter growled, making Weiss try to draw up on herself. "Now."

"...please," Weiss said in a broken voice, shoulders shaking. Winter swallowed thickly, wishing she could bottle that voice and make Weiss choke on it.

"Please what," she said evenly and started pulling the summon off, causing an alarmed scream from Weiss.

"P—please let... please let me cum!" she shrieked, eyes tearing up.

Winter stopped the summon and pretended to consider. "Not enough. Tell me what you want this monster to do to you."

Weiss sniffed, whole body shaking in her bindings. "Make... make it put it... in..."

Winter rolled her eyes and put her boot on Weiss's head roughly. "Not enough. This is your last chance if you want to have an orgasm in your life. You," she said and pointedly stepped on her harder, "are just a bitch. What is done to bitches in heat?"

Weiss gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, taking fast breaths. "Please breed me," she said after a short moment, scrunching her eyes tight.

Winter indulged in the moment, committing it to memory. "What?"

Weiss shook her head. "Please breed this bitch, mistress!" she almost shouted, every muscle in her body taut.

"Good," was the only thing Winter said as she stepped off Weiss and pulled the summon in. Weiss screamed her lungs empty in a feverish moan when the tapered tip of the summon parted her and slammed in most of the way in one go, prying her open wide. Winter savored the feedback sensation of Weiss squeezing on the summon in her. The cock sank into her easily despite the plug already filling her up, but between the overflowing lubrication, practice with toys and the sheer force behind the summon's movements, the cock plunged into her like she had been built to take it.

Winter smiled to herself at the thought, making the summon lean on Weiss's head again and focusing on the noises she made.

Weiss was babbling incoherently, eyes tearing up but glued to the mirror, panting rapidly with her tongue lolling out and rubbing against the floor as she was roughly shoved back and forth against the clamps holding her. She was begging for something, Winter wasn't sure what, but based on how she tried to feverishly rut against the thrusts in spite of the bindings, Winter could guess. The way her lithe body swallowed the monstrously large cock was hypnotic, her body bolted down into a breeding brace with the summon's thrusts rocking her back and forth like a ragdoll, making loud, squelching noises as the cock rammed into her over and over again, the knot slamming against her folds.

Winter made it sped up and took a better look at Weiss's pussy which was being used for all it was worth. Usually Winter would have loved to tease her rock-hard clit to drive her crazy, but between the intense burn from the aphrodisiac and the demeaning rutting she was subjected to, Winter was happy to leave her to stew with her clit left to throb under the arousal trickling over it.

Weiss's babbling started to rise in intensity between her breathless pants, and Winter directed the summon to thrust harder. She smirked and made it move its hand away and lean down, clamping its maw around Weiss's neck hard enough to almost draw blood, but that only made Weiss stiffen up with a hoarse moan. Used, stuffed and claimed. Exactly like a cat in heat.

With a flourish, Winter shoved the summon forward, past the resistance and all the way in, the knot spreading Weiss to her absolute limit before popping in, the full monstrous length squeezing inside her tiny body. Weiss's eyes bulged and she let out a scream, her sudden spasm devolving into a crying, moaning, shameful full-body orgasm as the knot was forced into her and against her G-spot. She didn't even breathe, only gasping for air desperately with her toes curling and body rippling with goosebumps as the orgasm she had been denied for months suddenly came through with force.

It was a somewhat macabre showing, and Winter chose to interrupt it by pulling the summon back, drawing another hoarse scream as the knot popped out, only to force it back in right after. Weiss was beyond it, almost hyperventilating as she was spread open again to her limit, the knot frying any rational thoughts from her head every time it sank into her and prolonged the orgasm. Winter kept it going, keeping up a rapid pace and occasionally breaking it by shoving the summon forward to force the knot back in, each time making Weiss jerk as her continuous orgasm peaked from the intense pressure as her body was put to submission.

The room was filled with the sounds of wet smacking and labored breathing. Weiss's eyes were unfocused and she was matted with sweat, her thighs splattered with arousal. Once Winter stopped forcing the knot in between the thrusts, Weiss slowly started to come to as soreness took over the pleasure, blinking herself out of the stupor and wriggling lethargically.

"Unbelievable," Winter said slowly and took a step forward, as if shocked to the core, keeping the summon doing shallow thrusts. Weiss trembled and swallowed as she looked up, body jerking from the continued violation. Winter crouched in front of her again, undoing the latch on her collar and pulling her up by her hair to look her in the eyes. "You just came so hard you had to lose a few points of IQ. Just from getting your worthless cunt knotted by a monster." She grimaced, watching how the content exhaustion on Weiss's face slowly started to drain away, her body rhythmically jerking back and forth in time with the thrusts. Weiss winced as the knot slammed against her pussy and she opened her mouth, but Winter interrupted her by spitting on her again, putting all of her disgust into it and making Weiss sputter as it landed on her mouth.

"No," Winter said, shaking her head and speeding up the thrusting again. Weiss had to be incredibly sensitive just after cumming, but that only served to better hammer home the regret of giving in as she shook and tried to twist away. "Shut up." She took the ballgag and shoved it in Weiss's mouth, interrupting some pitiful plea and strapping it in. "You know what? Happy birthday, cocksleeve. I hope it was worth it."

Winter shook her head again, trying not to show her delight at Weiss's terrified face, and with a sharp gesture she forced the knot back into Weiss despite the tightness and the resulting scream, at the same time subtly channeling in a strand of fire Dust from the glyph into the summon. The effect was immediate as Weiss's eyes widened and she tried to look back, only to be stopped by Winter's grip on her hair as the summon throbbed in her, dumping a scalding hot load of cum into her and claiming her to the very core. Weiss writhed and shook as the heated cum poured in, filling her up and sealed in by the knot. Weiss shook her head weakly, eyes tearing up and unwilling to meet Winter's gaze.

"There. Bred and claimed just like you begged. Used like a cumdump." Winter threw Weiss back down on the ground, latching her on the floor by her collar again and ignoring the sobbed pleas. She retrieved the blindfold and the earmuffs, putting the blindfold on her and savoring one last look at the panicked, dejected eyes. "Just a Grimm-milking sleeve." With that, she latched the earmuffs on her, leaving Weiss in darkness again, prompting her to sob until Winter got up and pulled the summon away, making Weiss cry out as the knot slipped out along with a deluge of bluish-white cum which stained her thighs and dripped down her stomach. Weiss sobbed, the sounds turning alarmed when Winter ripped a stretch of tape from her belt and slapped it on Weiss's pussy, sealing in the last of the cum and giving her sensitized clitoris a sharp slap at the same time.

Winter smirked and gripped the base of the tail plug, pulling it out and throwing it aside, turning around and motioning to make the Grimm stand by again. It clambered over Weiss who started to panic, and after a second thought, she knelt next to Weiss to pull off one of the muffs.

"Happy rest of your life," she whispered and clamped the muff back on her, at the same time pulling the summon forward. Its hard cock slid against the smooth tape until it slipped upwards, making Weiss scream out as it slowly started sinking into her ass, aided by the generous coating of hot cum on it. Weiss trembled, alternating between hysteric whimpering and sobbing as Winter sat back to enjoy the show, one hand slipping under the waistband of her pants as she directed the summon with her free hand, sighing contently as she saw the inhuman knot slowly start easing its way closer and closer to Weiss's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this mostly out of spite to fuck with the writer's block. As per usual, aided and abetted by Awesome-est.


End file.
